Jasper and Alice, A Story of Love and Sacrifice
by BrittanaForever11
Summary: The minute Alice meets Jasper she can see that they will have an amazing future together in the Cullen Coven. This story is the story of their life together from beginning to end .
1. Chapter 1

**Alice And Jasper**

**A Story of Love and Sacrifice**

By Darian Rehder

Chapter One

Her name was Alice Cullen. She had short black hair and honey colored eyes.

She had been created by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and was now living with him and his wife Esme', his son's Edward and Emmett, and his daughter Rosalie. It was hard for her to fit into their "vegetarian" diet of only animal blood. It didn't clear her thirst in the way that human blood did. But she was a good vampire, and she knew that to stay a good vampire, she would have to endure the diet of deer and mountain lions and the occasional bear.

Alice was a special vampire. From the moment she was created she could see into the future of those around her. Of course, the vampires' futures were much easier to see than the humans'. Whenever anyone made a decision that affected their future Alice would be able to see what would happen. It was a very great gift and could be used to her advantage in fighting.

One cold day in December Alice had gone hunting with Rosalie and Esme'. They were taking a girl's day off and had gone deep into the forests of the Pacific Northwest. After thirsting on the blood of two deer, Alice felt she had gotten her share and waited for her family to find her. Suddenly she was plunged into a vision.

She saw a handsome young blond vampire with deep red eyes on his way alone towards their land. He looked confused and scared and she could see many cresent shaped scars all over his skin. He was a frightening sight, but of course being Alice, she could tell that he was okay and he wasn't coming to harm the Cullens. In fact, he did not know that the Cullen's even owned and lived on this land.

Suddenly Rosalie and Esme' were at her side. She told Esme' quickly about how she had seen the young vampire approaching, but she could tell he was not of any danger. Esme' was shocked. No one wanted any vampires to be hunting in Cullen territory, especially since there were not many vampires who chose to drink animal blood over human blood.

The three female vampires hurried back to their house and discussed what Alice had seen with Carlisle and the two guys. They all decided to let Alice go and speak to the young vampire to see if she could change is path and to explain that this area belonged to the Cullens.

She hurried off quickly. Running at full speed through the forest, she used her enlightened senses to locate the blond vampire. He was a few miles ahead, she could hear him running towards her. He must have picked up her scent as well.

Suddenly Alice came to a stop. She could hear him very well now. He slowed and soon she could see the blond vampire coming through the trees towards her.

He eyed her cautiously and then spoke in a smooth but deep voice, "My name is Jasper Hale. I have left my creator Maria in hopes of finding a better life in a new coven. Who are you?"

"My name is Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you. My coven maintains a perminant residance here. You're welcome to come meet my family. We always welcome newcomers as long as they don't hunt on our lands."

"Of course. I understand. I'd love to come meet the rest of your coven. I've been traveling for a long time, I'd love to rest for a bit." Jasper smiled at the young black-haired female. She was very beautiful and he had a little bit of interest towards her. She was interesting, and her honey colored eyes were strange. "May I ask you a question?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Alice replied, smiling back at him.

"Why are your eyes such a strange color?"

Alice chuckled and replied quickly, "let's just say my family doesn't drink the blood of humans like you do. The blood of animals is what we feed on. It causes our eyes to turn a golden orange when we're fully fed instead of deep red. It helps when we communicate with humans so that we don't have to hide the color of our eyes and we can look a little more normal."

Jasper was intrigued by what Alice had explained. "You drink animal blood? And you communicate with humans!? Isn't that extremely hard to do?"

"At first yes, but once we're used to the diet of animal blood it becomes enough for us, even if it doesn't satisfy us completely. We believe in not harming the human life around here. And our vegetarian diet makes us able to go to school with the humans and maintain a permanent residance here." Alice smiled again. The young male was very attractive and she was enjoying speaking to him.

"I've never considered that lifestyle before. I didn't even know that was an option," Jasper said, his mouth open in shock. "Maybe I've finally found a coven I'd like to become part of. "

"Of course you will have to talk to Carlisle first, but we're always open to expanding the family and I'd love to get to know more about you." Alice winked and laughed her twinkly laugh. "Come on, let's get back to my home. I think it's time you meet my family."

The two vampires raced back to Alice's house. Jasper followed her exitedly. Soon a large orange house with many big clear windows was in Jasper's sight. This must be their house, he thought.

Alice leaped up onto a branch by the window of her house and Jasper followed. Before going inside, Alice spoke to him, "Make sure you don't get on Rosalie's bad side, she'll behead you before we even get to speaking about your joining our coven."

The two vampires walked inside the house and were greeted by the whole entire Cullen family. They had heard them coming.

Rosalie growled. "I heard you Alice, I'm not afraid to behead you too."

Alice chuckled. "I know you wouldn't do that to me Rose, we're sisters."

Carlisle walked forward and looked at Jasper. "Hello, I am Carlisle. Everyone here thinks of me as the father-figure of this family. What brings you here today?"

Jasper stepped forward. "I met your lovely daughter Alice out in the forest just awhile ago and she explained to me about your "vegetarian" lifestyle. It interested me quite a bit. She said something about always having room to expand your coven and I've been wandering on my own for quite some time now. I was considering joining yours. I know it would be hard at first to get off my diet of human blood, but I'm sure I could do it. You all have done it quite successfully as I can see you're eyes are all honey colored like Alice's."

Carlisle thought for a moment. "We'd certainly like to get to know you a bit better and consider letting you join the coven, but let me warn you, this is not an easy life."

Jasper laughed. "I know, I'm not expecting it to be easy. But I've never wanted to be a killer. I just never thought there was another option. And I'd love to try this lifestyle. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Edward stepped forward and looked Jasper in the eye. "You have quite an interesting background Jasper. Are you sure you can do this?"

Jasper was taken aback. How did Edward know about his past experiences with Maria and the newborn army. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

Alice smiled. "Edward can read minds Jasper, just like I can see the future. I saw you coming through the woods. That's how I knew to meet you before you got too far into our territory."

"So you have gifted vampires in your coven. Can anyone else do anything?" Jasper asked.

"No, just Edward and me," Alice said, smirking.

Edward spoke again, "I can see that you yourself are a gifted vampire too Jasper. You can control the moods of others around you."

Carlisle smiled. "That could be useful. Anyways, Jasper we have a guest room upstairs. You may stay there while we learn more about you."

"Thank you mr. Cullen. I thank you all for giving me a chance here. I really would like to leave my old life behind." _Plus I have a slight attraction for your daughter Alice, _he thought to himself much too late, because he remembered right afterwards that Edward could read his mind. He pretended Edward had not heard what he had thought and smiled once more at the coven of honey-eyed vampires before heading upstairs with Carlisle to see the guest room.

Alice watched the two vampires go upstairs and then suddenly was engulfed in another vision. She knew Edward would be watching.

She saw Jasper and her together in the forest, hunting. _So that must mean that Carlisle has decided in his mind to let him join the coven eventually, _she thought. She watched the rest of the vision and saw her and Jasper take down a large black bear. The vision version of her leaned forward and pulled Jasper closer before speaking six simple words into his ear. "We make _such _a good team..." then they kissed and the vision ended.

Alice was taken aback. She knew she had small feelings for the vampire she just met but she did not expect it to go anywhere. This must mean that she had attracted Jasper to her too.

Edward laughed. "Finally Alice, it's been almost twenty years."

Rosalie looked confused. "What'd you see Alice."

If Alice could blush she knew she'd be blushing right now. "Nothing Rose. Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Alice and Jasper were sitting together out on the roof talking to each other.

Alice looked at Jasper's many scars on his skin and decided to ask him where he had gotten them. "Jasper, may I ask you a question?"

Jasper looked into Alice's eyes and smiled. "Yes Alice?"

"You don't need to tell me if you prefer not to, but I was wondering what Edward meant when he said you had an interesting background. What was your life like before you met me. You said that you had left your creator named Maria. Why?"

Jasper looked off into the forest before responding. "I was created soley for one purpose and one purpose only. To help Maria control her army of newborn vampires. She had convinced me that she loved me and in return for her love I told myself I'd do anything for her. Before I had been turned, I was a general in the army. This helped me with dealing with the newborns. I was in charge of getting rid of them after they had served a year in Maria's army. I fought many of them. That's how I got my scars. It was a dangerous job and so many human lives were lost from our growing army, but Maria was using me. She made me her puppet, and whatever she wanted, I gave her. She kept me going with kisses and her false words of love. It was stupid of me not to realize what she was doing until it was too late. I found her with one of the newborns one night. They had snuck into a dark corner and I found them kissing each other. That's when I decided to leave her. I never told her of my decision. I left at that minute and hid my trail by swimming in the Pacific Ocean until I reached this place. That's when I met you."

Alice listened carefully to Jasper's story until he finished. She had heard of newborn armies before and knew that they were very destructive. She had never thought of Jasper as a vampire in an army, but that did explain his scars. "Oh Jasper, that's a terrible story. I'm sorry. I had quite a difficult upbringing as a newborn too, but not as bad as yours. At least I didn't fall into false love. I've never felt love before."

Jasper smiled. "I haven't felt real love before either Alice. You just need to find the right vampire."

Alice looked him in the eyes. "I think I already have."

Jasper looked dissapointed. "Who? If you don't mind me asking. I wasn't aware you had a relationship with one of the vampires here. Is it Edward? I'm assuming so, since Rosalie is with Emmett."

Alice shifted her weight beneath her and scooted closer to him. He looked pretty upset. "No silly. Edward is just a brother to me. I was talking about you."

Jasper looked at her and suddenly his heart was filled with a feeling he had never experienced before. "I think I have too..."

Alice smirked. "I saw this coming though, so it isn't a big surprise to me. I guess we were meant for each other."

"I guess so." Jasper smirked back and then took her hand in his. "Does this mean I can stay?

"I can't imagine Carlisle or anyone else for that matter sending you away. I've waited so long for you. I thought I was destined to be alone forever until I saw you coming through the forest near my house. From that moment on I knew you'd become part of my life." Alice looked down at their hands. She had never known how amazing this would feel. To finally have found her second half. "Do you want to go on a hunt with me. I just hunted yesterday, but I'd love for you to taste animal blood for the first time. We can go together."

Jasper nodded his head. "I'd love to."

They hopped off the roof with ease and hurried into the forest until Alice picked up the scent of a cougar up in the trees. "Allow me," she whispered. She leapt up into the tree with grace and knocked the large cat out of the tree where it had been sleeping where it fell down to Jasper who was waiting. He killed it with one bite and sunk his teeth into its neck.

When Jasper was finished drinking he laughed. "That's going to take some time to get used to. It's definitely not as good as human blood. But I'll do anything to be able to stay here with you."

Alice smiled. "You still hungry?"

Jasper nodded.

They hurried on until Alice smelled the rich scent of a black bear. They were close to the part of her vision that she was looking forward to. "You smell that? That's the scent of black bear. We can hunt it together."

Jasper ran forward until he met the bear near a blackberry bush. It growled loudly at him. Alice jumped down from above, barreling into the large beast. Jasper jumped over and wrapped his arms around the bear's neck , breaking its neck with his extreme strength. Suddenly Alice was right beside him. She carressed his cheek with her hand. They stood together over the body of the black bear. Ignoring the scent of the bear's blood, Jasper moved closer to Alice and pulled her to his chest.

"We make _such _a good team..." she whispered in his ear.

Jasper couldn't help himself anymore so he leaned in and kissed her on the lips as gently as he could at first, but she obviously wanted more so he intensified the kiss until they were both on the ground. He ran his hands through her hair as they parted.

"That was amazing..." Alice whispered, standing up quickly, pulling Jasper with her.

"That it was," he replied.

"I'm so glad I found you Jasper. I feel so much more alive than I ever have in my entire vampire life." Alice kissed his cheek.

"Same goes for me Alice. Even with Maria I've never felt as I do now." Jasper smiled before looking down at the black bear beside them. "Now I think we should eat while our prey's blood is still fresh."

Alice nodded and they both sunk their teeth into the fallen beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper and Alice, having both finished eating hurried back to the Cullen household. They were met by Carlisle and Esme. It was getting dark and all four vampires could see the sun setting low in the evening sky. It was Alice's favorite time of day.

Carlisle smiled, showing his bright white sharp teeth. "I see you two have finished hunting. Jasper, we're all wondering how your first taste of animal blood was for you?"

Jasper smiled back at the young doctor. "Well I can't say it was amazing or a proper subsitute for human blood, but if it means staying here with Alice, I couldn't imagine not becoming a 'vegetarian' as you all call it."

Esme looked Jasper in the eye. "So Edward was right. You two are falling in love aren't you?"  
Alice looked down at the ground. "I guess you could say that."

Jasper moved over to her and put his arm around her. "I guess so."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled.

"How about you two come inside, we have some important buisness to discuss. And seeing as you're probably going to become part of our family now, you'll need to hear this too." Carlisle grabbed Esme's shoulder and lead her into the house, waiting for Jasper and Alice to follow.

The two vampires followed after Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were already gathered in the roomy living room area, as they had probably heard the whole entire conversation with Alice and Jasper.

The four vampires came and sat down in the living room.

Rosalie looked pissed when Jasper sat down next to her. "So you're just going to let a stranger stay in our household without asking Emmett and I what we think? That doesn't sit well with me Carlisle."

Alice let out a low growl. "Rose... You heard our conversation out there. How can we not let him stay?"

"I'm not disagreeing with your decision Carlisle... I just would have liked to have been informed of this before."

Carlisle looked around the room. "Rosalie, we have way more to discuss here than Jasper's stay. That can be discussed later. Whether you like it or not, he's become part of Alice's life now and that means he's part of our life too. No more argument."

Rosalie shut up and leaned closer into Emmett.

Esme cleared her throat and began to speak. "Carlisle and I took a trip the other day down to one of our favorite beaches to discuss Jasper's arrival. Well, without realizing it we accidentally crossed over to the La Push beach which was connected to the beach we were walking on. We were met by an angry teenage boy. We were never prepared to see what happened next. He burst out of his clothes and reappeared in front of us as a snarling black wolf. After the death of the former Quilleutte chief we were not prepared for the re-introduction of werewolves back in Forks. This could mean lots of unwanted fights. These new wolves may not know about the treaty we made with their anscestors. We're going to have to be careful not to cross the border of make contact with any Quilleutte tribe members."

Jasper looked confused. "What do you mean werewolves? Aren't those just a nursery tale?"

Alice laughed. "You should know by now Jasper that the world is filled with _tons _of surprises."

Jasper nodded his agreement. "You're right. I just have never heard of this happening before."

"The Quilleuttes are descended from wolves. It's a long story. The only thing I do know though is that they were born to defeat us, the blood-drinkers. When any vampires are near to where they live more and more of them turn into werewolves, or wolf-men. They're taught to hate us and to kill us if we ever pass their borders. A long time ago I made a treaty with one of the cheifs. We both decided to stick to our side of the border. It was a truce that we made and we still have held to this day," Carlisle explained.

"I think we'll be safe for now Carlisle, but thank you for letting us know. I don't think any of us are going to stray onto Quilluette territory," Emmett replied.

"Yes, but Jasper and Alice were not present when we made this treaty Emmett. They wouldn't know about the wolves and we need to make sure they don't accidentally make their way past the border," Esme said calmly.  
"I'll be careful not to cross the border Carlisle and I'll show Jasper where our territory ends as well. Edward showed me where the boundries were when I first joined the family. It's all good," Alice spoke in her wind-chime voice.

"Then this meeting is at an end," Esme declared.

The group of vampires split up. Edward went upstairs, Carlisle and Esme went out into the forest, Emmett and Rosalie stayed together on the couch, and Jasper and Alice decided to go up to Jasper's new bedroom.

Inside of the room was a large white leather couch and five filled bookshelves lined against the wall. The room had clear windows all around and was lit up by the sun outside.

"So Alice I have a question for you."

"Yes Jasper?" Alice replied.

"Will you move into this room with me? I don't like being alone. Ever since I was created I was around a ton of different vampires. I think it'd be quite lonely in here without you." Jasper smirked and pulled Alice closer to him.

"I'd love to..." Alice put her arm around Jasper's waist. "I don't really like being alone either."

Jasper smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm so glad I met you. After I left Maria I never thought I'd love another vampire in my life. But now I get to be with you... forever."

"Forever," Alice agreed.


End file.
